Un amour Clair-Obscure
by Eclipsun
Summary: Deux adolescents que tout oppose se côtoient sans se voir. Le premier est sportif, populaire et passe son temps à sortir et le deuxième plutôt solitaire préfèrent rester seul chez lui avec un livre ou son ordinateur. Leur rencontre va bouleverser leur existence à l'un comme à l'autre. Amitié ou amour naissant, des sentiments incertains vont changer leur vie. (Yaoi)
1. prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voilà, je me lance ! Après avoir lu plusieurs fics j'ai décidé d'enfin essayer. Je ne suis pas né pour être auteur et vous vous en apercevrez bien vite. :p Je vous demande donc d'être indulgent. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Tous conseils ou critiques est bon à prendre ! Je tiens aussi à m'excuser par avance pour les fautes qui se cachent dans mon texte et que j'aurais raté.**

 **J'ai voulu commencer par une fic romantique (et yaoi). Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien XD. Sûrement parce que j'en ai lu plusieurs et que cela m'a plu. Je ne sais pas encore si je posterais les chapitres au fur et à mesure ou si j'attends d'avoir écrit toute l'histoire avant de la mettre en ligne. Cela dépendra de vos reviews** **J** **. J'écris essentiellement pour partager.**

 **Je commence par un court prologue un peu sombre mais important pour la suite du récit. Je vous promets que la suite ne sera pas comme ça.**

 **Les personnages « m'appartiennent ». Ils sont entièrement inventés et toutes ressemblance avec une personne existante ne serait que pur hasard )**

 **Voilà bonne lecture ! (J'espère…)**

 **Prologue : Panique sous terre**

 _« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, le trafic est momentanément interrompu à cause d'un colis suspect. Pour de plus amples informations, veuillez vous rapprocher de nos agents en gare. »_

-Zut, c'est bien le moment. Á ce train-là on ne sera jamais à l'heure.

Madame Adams attendait sur le quai bondé avec son fils de 10 ans, Lucas, pour se rendre à un pique-nique sur le Champ-De-Mars. Elle devait y retrouver des amis mais malheureusement plus aucun train ne circulait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Elle discutait vivement avec les parents d'une autre famille proche et pestait contre les problèmes répétés des transports en commun. Lucas, quant à lui, ne faisait pas attention à la conversation. Il regardait avec curiosité les autres usagers autour de lui qui appelaient leurs proches ou râlaient dans leur barbe.

Soudain un grondement sourd retentit depuis le tunnel suivit d'une forte vibration. Les lampes se mirent à clignoter et les écrans de signalisation s'éteignirent. Quelqu'un cria.

-C'est une bombe !

Aussitôt d'autres cris se firent entendre. Certaines personnes commencèrent à courir vers les sorties, entraînant peu à peu un mouvement de foule. Les gens, de plus en plus affolés, se mirent à fuir dans tous les sens en hurlant. La panique gagna en intensité et la gare fut vite envahit par le chaos. Lucas tenait fermement la main de sa mère, terrorisé. Ils étaient poussés, bousculés, écrasés par la masse qui tentaient de sortir. Dans la cohue, Lucas reçut un coup qui lui fit lâcher prise. Sous ses yeux terrifiés, le garçon vit sa maman s'éloigner, entraînée la vague.

-Maman !

-Lucas ! Prend ma main !

Horrifier, l'enfant essaya de se frayer un chemin mais il n'y parvint pas. Il vit sa mère disparaître, lentement engloutit par mêlée.

-MAMAN !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Voilà le premier vrai chapitre de ma fic.**

 **Je m'excuse pour mon style peut-être confus par moment mais je compte m'amélioré sur ce point. Je me suis aussi relu il a de fortes chances qu'il y est encore des fautes voir même des oublis, donc je m'en excuse.** **J**

 **J'ai déjà reçu une review et j'en suis très heureux ! C'est fou ce que ça motive XD alors merci à Wolfkiry pour ses encouragements. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !**

 **Les personnages « m'appartiennent ». Ils sont entièrement inventés et toutes ressemblance avec une personne existante serait fortuite )**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre**

Cela faisait déjà quatre fois que le réveil sonnait. Une main sortit de sous la couette et rappuya encore une fois sur le bouton Snooze.

-William ! Lève-toi, tu vas être en retard !

Au cri de sa mère, le jeune homme se redressa lentement dans un grognement et attrapa le réveil pour définitivement l'éteindre. Il se leva ensuite et alla ouvrir les volets de sa chambre. Le soleil inonda la pièce, le forçant à plisser les yeux. Il attendit 2 ou 3 secondes pour s'habituer à la luminosité puis fit quelques pas pour atteindre son armoire. Sur le chemin il s'arrêta devant son grand miroir pour se regarder.

William Anderson était un garçon brun de 18 ans, grand puisqu'il faisait 1m93 et très athlétique. Il avait les yeux d'un marron assez foncé, presque noir, qui lui donnait un air ténébreux très apprécié de la gente féminine. Il pratiquait beaucoup de sport ce qui lui avait valu une solide réputation dans tout le lycée et un corps à faire pâlir d'envie les autres adolescents. Il ne portait qu'un boxer et admirait les muscles de son torse bien dessinés. Épaules, pectoraux, abdominaux, tout était parfait. William n'était pas spécialement narcissique mais il appréciait voir le résultat de toute son activité physique.

Après un petit moment, il s'éloigna de la glace, alla chercher des affaires et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il sortit plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, il était douché, coiffé et partait un t-shirt en V avec un pantalon tous deux noirs et assez moulant. Il avait des choses à montrer alors pourquoi se priver ? Les couleurs sombres étaient ce qui lui allait le mieux, elles le mettaient encore plus en valeur. Il remit une mèche de cheveux en place et finit de préparer ses sacs de cours et de sport avant de partir pour le lycée.

…..

-Salut William, dit une fille avec un sourire éclatant en passant devant lui.

-Salut Marine.

La jeune fille s'éloigna pour rejoindre ses amies.

-Alors tu te la faits quand ? Demanda un de ses amis avec un petit sourire. Ça fait un moment que t'es célibataire et elle, elle n'attend que ça.

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas son genre, intervint un autre en ricanant. Monsieur a des principes.

-Exactement. Je ne prends pas la première fille qui passe sur un coup de tête.

-Mouais sauf quand tu en as vraiment besoin. L'abstinence ne te réussit pas, tu sais bien.

-Ça va, je suis pas un monstre non plus. C'est vrai que je préfère sortir avec les filles et avoir une vraie relation mais on a tous le droit de s'amuser aussi non ?

-Oui, on ne va pas te dire le contraire surtout que pour toi une vraie relation c'est pas plus d'un mois. Alors te concernant relation sérieuse et amusement, c'est pareil.

-Vous savez que vous m'exaspérez les gars ?

-Ouais ! Mais ça change rien au fait que Marine n'attend que toi. Comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs.

-T'es pas le Serial Lover pour rien !

-Ah non pas ça ! Ce surnom est horrible ! répliqua le brun.

-Peut-être mais c'est comme ça que tout le monde t'appelle. J'ai même entendu un prof le dire.

-Vous me gavez, soupira-t-il. Aller on va en cours.

William était peut-être le beau sportif ultra-populaire de l'école mais il se débrouillait aussi en classe. Il n'était pas le meilleur mais se trouvait dans la moitié supérieure du classement.

La matinée se déroula comme les autres. Cours, pause et sport. Aujourd'hui c'était volley et il avait écrasé l'équipe adverse, pour changer... Non seulement il adorait le sport mais en plus il était très doué. Et oui, William avait tout pour réussir.

Sur le chemin pour revenir au lycée, le beau brun, les cheveux encore humides et son sac sur l'épaule réfléchissait.

 _Ils ont peut-être raison après tout. Marine me tourne autour depuis un moment et de mon côté ça commence à faire un petit moment que je ne suis sorti avec personne. C'est l'occasion de s'y remettre. Ils me laisseront tranquille comme ça._

Il retrouva ses amis dans la cour et allèrent tous se mettre dans la queue pour accéder au réfectoire. Comme d'habitude c'était l'anarchie. Ça poussait, ça criait, ça s'engueulait, en un mot un joyeux bordel. Heureusement, à cause de sa taille et sa carrure, William était tranquille.

-Alors ça a donné quoi le match ?

-On les a battus, répondit le ténébreux adolescent.

-T'en as pas marre de toujours gagner ? Ça ne doit plus rien te faire.

-Bah c'est comme ça. Heureusement, en compète on a de vrai défi. J'ai d'ailleurs faillit perdre celle de dimanche dernier, raconta William.

-Toi ? Perdre ? Pas possible ! Tu les as laissé gagner pour ensuite mieux les éclater c'est ça.

-Non ils étaient vraiment forts, c'était super comme rencontre.

Tout en discutant ils avançaient lentement dans la file. Soudain un éclat de voix plus fort que les autres retentit devant eux.

-Non ! Laissez-moi ! Poussez-vous !

William, interpeler et curieux, chercha l'origine de ce surplus d'agitation.

-Laissez-moi passer ! Je veux sortir !

Le brun distingua une masse blonde avec un sweat bleu azur, plus loin devant lui, qui essayait frénétiquement de se frayer un chemin pour sortir de la queue. Il ne put voir son visage, caché par l'abondante chevelure. Lorsque l'adolescent réussit enfin à s'extraire de la foule, il se mit à courir, passa le portail du lycée et disparut dans un tourbillon bleu.

-C'est qui lui ? Demanda l'un de ses potes.

-Aucune idée, c'est la première fois que je le vois.

-C'est un terminal S, il est dans ma classe, répondit une fille à côté d'eux. Il est bizarre. On ne le voit pas souvent et quand il vient au lycée c'est jamais pour une journée entière. Il passe son temps libre seul dans une salle vide ou dans le parc. On dit que même chez lui il est seul.

-Et ses parents ?

-En voyage d'après ce que j'ai compris. Ils ne rentrent chez eux que quelques jours par ans.

-Il passe tout son temps tout seul ? C'est possible ça ?

-Pratiquement.

-Eh bah t'as raison, il est vraiment bizarre.

-Cherchez pas à comprendre c'est un dingue. Vous avez bien vu comment il se comporte, ajouta la fille. Personne de la classe ne cherche à lui parler et quand quelqu'un essaye, il se fait jeter. Il veut rester seul et ne fait absolument rien pour s'intégrer.

-Un vrai connard quoi.

-Ouais.

Sans plus faire attention, ils continuèrent leur discussion et allèrent manger.

-Au fait, reprit William, je pense que vous avez raison. Je vais essayer de sortir avec Marine.

-Essayer ? T'as qu'un mot à dire et elle te saute dessus.

-Pas sûr, contredit un autre. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Elle aime chasser. Á mon avis ce ne sera pas aussi facile que prévu. Elle joue avec toi.

-T'es con ou quoi ? T'as pas vu comment elle lui a dit bonjour se matin ?

-Si, justement. N'importe qu'elle autre fille se serait précipiter pour lui déballer ce qu'elle ressent alors qu'elle, elle est juste passée sans rien dire d'autre.

-Mmh pas faux. D'habitude on a le droit à une grande déclaration… Mec, t'as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant là ! C'est un nouveau défi comme tu dis.

-Alors comment tu vas faire ? Parce que pour nous c'est bon, les paris sont ouverts.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais déjà aller lui parler.

-Ah ah, tu vas voir pour une stratégie d'attaque c'est ça.

-Je verrais bien. Il faut que je calcule bien mon coup, Marine c'est pas n'importe qui.

-Ouais, c'est ton homologue féminin. Tous les mecs la veulent, exactement comme toi toutes les filles te veulent. Personne de notre groupe n'est parvenu faire quelque chose avec elle. Ça promet d'être épique !

-Je mise sur 2 semaines.

-Pour sortir ou coucher avec ?

-Coucher.

-Ah non je pense au moins 3 semaines, voire 4. Elle va pas se laisser faire comme ça.

-Vous êtes de grands malades. Vous vous entendez parler ? Maugréa faussement William en souriant.

-Les mecs, vous êtes de vrais porcs, commenta une des filles du groupe.

-Ça va Emilie, on sait tous que toi aussi tu joues. Et en général c'est toi qui gagne. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais t'arrivent toujours à être la plus prêt de la vérité.

-Intuition féminine les gars. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Pour William et Marine je table sur 1 semaines pour qu'ils soient officiellement ensemble et 2 pour qu'ils s'envoient en l'air pour la première fois.

-C'est tout ? Pas plus ?

-Non. Ils en ont tous les deux envies donc ça va se faire assez vite d'après moi.

-Emilie, t'es encore plus perverse que nous !

-Je sais, sourit-elle en mangeant voluptueusement sa banane par pure provocation.

…..

17 heure. La fin des cours venait de sonner. William sortit de la classe et quitta le lycée après avoir salué ses amis. Il se dirigea vers le gymnase pour son entrainement quotidien. Comme il faisait beau il décida de couper par le parc pour profiter de l'espace vert. Il aimait bien ce lieu, surtout le petit lac au milieu. C'était plus un grand trou d'eau, il ne faisait même pas 100 mètres de diamètre, mais c'était le nom que tout le monde lui donnait. Il y avait aussi la « presqu'île ». Encore un nom farfelu pour le fin morceau de terre qui s'avançait jusqu'au milieu de l'étendu d'eau au bout duquel se trouvait un minuscule espace avec un banc entourer par les roseaux.

En longeant le lac, l'œil de William fut attiré par un éclat coloré. Il tourna la tête et remarqua quelqu'un sur le banc de la presqu'île. En y regardant de plus prêt il distingua plus précisément la silhouette entre les tiges.

 _C'est le mec du réfectoire. Alors la fille avait raison, il préfère vraiment être seul._

En effet, le jeune homme était allongé sur le banc, un livre à la main et l'autre sous sa tête. William, curieux, en profita pour le regarder plus attentivement. Il portait toujours son sweat azur avec un pantalon blanc. Il ne parvenait pas à voir son visage mais contrairement à tout à l'heure, il avait une posture très détendue. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, il avait toujours été dans le lycée mais le brun n'avait jamais fait attention à lui auparavant.

 _C'est dingue quand même. Ça fait trois ans qu'il est ici et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui. Pourtant j'étais sûr de connaitre tout le monde au lycée, enfin au moins tous les terminals et les premières._

Un léger bip le tira de ses pensées. Il regarda sa montre.

-Merde ! Je suis en retard !

Il se détourna et se dépêcha de rejoindre le gymnase.

Lorsqu'il finit son entrainement, la nuit était tomber. Il respira profondément pour s'imprégner de la fraîcheur de la soirée et partit en quête de l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, celui en face du lac. Le beau brun attendait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes, assit dans la petite structure de verre. Il observait distraitement les alentours en patientant et vint à poser les yeux le regard sur la presqu'île. Il plissa les yeux. Il n'en était pas certain parce qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière là-bas mais quelqu'un semblait être encore sur le banc.

 _C'est encore lui ?_ Se demanda-t-il. _Le dernier bus passe dans moins de 10 minutes. S'il le rate il va devoir rentrer à pied. Enfin ce n'est pas mon problème._

Il resta là à discuter avec ses amis par SMS mais très vite son attention revint sur le carré d'ombre au milieu du lac.

 _Quand même, ce n'est pas sympa. Je ne sais pas où il habite mais à partir d'une certaine heure les lieux ne sont pas très sûr. S'il doit rentrer à pied il risque de faire avoir._

Le ténébreux adolescent se leva en soupirant et emprunta l'exigüe bande de terre qui menait au petit espace herbeux. C'était bien lui. Toujours allongé sur le banc, le livre ouvert poser sur le visage, William pouvait entendre une respiration profonde et régulière s'échapper de dessous l'ouvrage. Il se pencha sur le banc.

-Eh, réveille-toi.

Aucune réaction.

-Eh ! Recommença-t-il en lui secouant l'épaule, réveille-toi. Il est tard. Il faut rentrer chez toi.

Le dormeur sursauta alors et fit un bon pour s'écarter du nouveau venu. Le livre tomba à terre.

-Ne me touche pas !

-Oh oh, calme-toi. Je suis juste venu te prévenir que le dernier bus ne va pas tarder à passer.

William tenta de capter son regard mais l'obscurité l'en empêchait, il ne parvenait pas à voir sa tête.

-Ah, euh merci mais ce n'était pas la peine. Je sais me débrouiller tout seul. Maintenant excuse moi je vais y aller.

Il contourna William et le banc et se hâta de rejoindre la rive avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

-Eh attend ! Cria le brun. Tu as oublié… ton livre, finit-il par dire pour lui-même. Pfff ravi de t'avoir aidé.

Il ramassa le livre, le fourra sans son sac et courut pour attraper le bus qui venait de tourner au coin de la rue et avançait dans sa direction. Une fois assit, il ouvrit son sac et attrapa le bouquin dont il lut la couverture : « Sombre histoire ». Il le retourna et parcouru rapidement la quatrième de couverture. Plusieurs mots lui sautèrent aux yeux : meurtres, tueurs, fantômes, folie, paranoïa, psychose…

 _Eh bah charmante lecture. Ça promet._

Il l'ouvrit et commença à lire la première page.

…..

Plusieurs jours passèrent. William avait abordé Marine et ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, faisant aller bon train les paris de ses amis. L'incident avec le mystérieux blond avait complètement été oublié et le brun profitait au maximum de sa nouvelle relation.

C'était samedi, il y avait un magnifique soleil et tout le monde était dehors. William ne faisait pas exception. Il traversait le grand parc de la ville pour retrouver sa petite bande. Ce parc avait une place pavée au centre avec une scène et des bancs en pierre. Les soirs d'été, des groupes de musique ou des troupes de théâtre venait jouer gratuitement pour le plaisir des habitants. C'est là que le brun avait rendez-vous.

 _Ils vont encore me cuisiner au sujet de Marine. Ça commence à devenir lourd. Même elle se prête au jeu. Cela en devient presque agaçant._

Une flamme monta brusquement vers le ciel et des acclamations retentirent. Il s'approcha du monde et joua des coudes pour voir ce qui se passait. Un homme torse nu se tenait au milieu du cercle formé par les spectateurs. Il faisait tournoyer des torches en un balai hypnotisant et de temps en temps en immobilisait une sur laquelle il crachait le liquide qu'il avait dans la bouche, produisant une grande langue de flamme.

 _Un cracheur de feu ? C'est rare. Je me demande même si c'est autorisé ici. Enfin ce n'est pas à moi de voir ça._

Il resta là quelques instants à admirer le spectacle puis fit demi-tour. En marchant à travers la masse de gens il buta contre quelque chose. Il baissa les yeux et vit que quelqu'un était recroqueviller sur lui-même et lui tournait le dos, la capuche de son sweat blanc rabattu sur sa tête.

-Eh, ça va ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il se pencha et tendit la main mais arrêta son geste. Il parvenait à entendre quelques mots.

-Non… non… partez… laissez-moi…

Cela lui rappela vaguement quelque chose mais n'y fit pas plus attention. Il posa sa main doucement sur l'épaule.

-Ça va ? Répéta-t-il.

Á peine la main la toucha que la silhouette sursautât et se dégagea. Elle tenta de se lever et de se sauver mais elle s'écroula à genoux sans réussir à faire un pas. William essaya à nouveau d'établir un contact physique mais le même manège se reproduisit sauf que cette fois, la personne ne réussit même pas à se lever.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, je vais rien te faire.

-Non… va-t'en…

-Sûrement pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais je ne vais certainement pas te laisser comme ça.

Et sans plus de discutions, William lui attrapa le bras, le força à se lever et l'entraîna hors de la foule. L'autre se débattit mais il ne faisait pas le poids face à l'athlétique ténébreux. Ils s'arrêtèrent plusieurs mètres plus loin à l'ombre d'un arbre, en retrait. Le brun lâcha enfin prise et l'autre s'écarta aussitôt, mettant une certaine distance entre eux.

-Ça va ?

-Mmh mhMmh, répondit l'autre tout bas, la tête baissée.

-Pardon ?

-Oui merci, répéta l'inconnu plus fort.

-Il faut que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ?

-Non c'est bon, je… je ne suis pas très à l'aise quand il a beaucoup de monde.

William détaillait l'étranger tout en parlant. Á entendre sa voix s'était un garçon qui devait avoir dans ses âges. Il était mince et devait être un peu plus petit que la moyenne, peut-être 1m73 ou 74. Il portait un pantalon blanc comme son sweat et sa tête était toujours cachée par la capuche.

-Je peux connaitre ton prénom ?

-Pourquoi faire, répliqua sèchement l'adolescent.

-En général j'aime bien savoir avec qui je parle. Et qui j'aide accessoirement. Tu me dois bien ça non ?

L'autre hésita plusieurs secondes avant de relever et de découvrir sa tête. Une masse de cheveux blonds retomba et encadra le visage fin de l'inconnu. Lorsque le sportif rencontra le regard de celui qui lui faisait face, il eut le souffle coupé. Ses yeux était bleu, d'un bleu turquoise d'une pureté incroyable. William n'avait jamais vu une telle couleur.

-Je m'appelle Lucas. Lucas Adams.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Réflexion, dispute et

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! (J'ai vraiment été inspiré pour le titre) Je tiens à préciser que certaines scènes seront explicites. Ici ça va mais ça pourrait (et ça va :p) être bien pire. Donc désolé pour ceux qui voulaient un amour platonique, ce ne sera pas le cas dans cette histoire ;)**

 **Pardon s'il reste des fautes :p**

 **N'hésitez pas à réagir si l'envie vous en prend** **J c'est toujours agréable ! Au passage merci à Oreiller et OcexSvan pour leurs reviews ! Je vais faire ce que je peux pour allonger les chapitres mais je ne garantis rien XD**

 **Pour rappelle William et Lucas son au parc et ont été pris dans une foule à cause d'un cracheur de feu. William a demandé à Lucas comment il s'appelait après l'avoir « sauvé ».**

 **Les personnages « m'appartiennent ». Ils sont entièrement inventés et toutes ressemblance avec une personne existante serait fortuite ;)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Réflexion, dispute et pardon**

-Je m'appelle Lucas. Lucas Adams.

L'autre resta là bêtement sans répondre, toujours focalisé sur les yeux bleus.

-Toi c'est William c'est ça ?

Á l'évocation de son nom, le brun revint à lui.

-Oui, tu me connais ?

-Difficile de ne pas connaitre le grand William Anderson mondialement connu dans tout le lycée, railla le blondinet d'un ton légèrement méprisant. Tout le monde ne parle que de toi que ce soit pour une compétition sportive ou pour les copines.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup te plaire.

-Un sportif qui joue de sa popularité pour ramasser des filles à la pelle ? Non ça ne me plait pas du tout. Tu es exactement le genre de personne que je déteste.

-Quoi ! Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne sais absolument rien de moi ! Répliqua l'autre indigné.

-J'en sais suffisamment. Je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir aidé, donc merci, mais maintenant je n'ai plus besoin de toi et sans vouloir te vexer je n'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps.

Il tourna les talons et s'enfonça entre les arbres du parc, en dehors des chemins fréquentés. William, éberlué, regarda la silhouette blanche s'éloigner et disparaître. Il n'avait pas tout compris à ce qui s'était passé mais il était sûr d'une chose, il venait de se faire insulter par la personne qu'il avait secouru. La colère monta d'un seul coup.

 _Enfoiré ! C'est la dernière fois ! Le prochain coup, tu te démerde tout seul !_

Il repartit aussi sec rejoindre ses amis qui devaient, depuis le temps, certainement l'attendre.

* * *

 _Il faut que j'arrête d'être surpris comme ça. La queue de la cantine et maintenant le parc… Ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Plus ça va et plus j'ai du mal à me contrôler. J'ai réussir à sortir de la file du réfectoire mais là avec tous ces gens, j'étais complètement paralysé. S'il ne m'avait pas tiré de là, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé. Je me serais sûrement évanoui… ou j'aurais fait une attaque. C'est même le plus probable. Mais pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit lui qui vienne m'aider ?! Je ne supporte pas ce genre de type. En plus comme il est dans le bahut il va forcément raconter ça à tout le monde._

Lucas, la capuche à nouveau rabattue et fulminant, se dépêchait de rentrer chez lui. Il prenait bien garde d'éviter tous les lieux à forte affluence et prenait des chemins détournés. Heureusement pour lui, il n'habitait pas trop loin. Avec ce temps, la ville entière était de sortie ce qui représentait un véritable cauchemar pour lui. Il finit par arrivé devant le petit portail de sa maison et entra chez lui.

-Je suis rentré, dit-il doucement en regardant la photo de ses parents posée sur le petit meuble du vestibule.

Le silence seul lui répondit.

-Evidement, soupira-t-il à haute voix.

Il monta dans sa chambre, se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau et alluma son PC. La pièce était à son image, pas très grande et colorée. Elle ne comportait qu'un lit simple, quelques étagères pleines à craquer de toutes sortes de livres et un bureau avec un ordinateur. Il laissa la machine démarrer et ouvrit internet pour ensuite naviguer au hasard sur le web.

-Rien d'intéressant… Aucun nouveau livre non plus.

Il se leva et se jeta à plat ventre dans le lit. Il soupira de plus bel.

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours aussi compliqué… Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour retrouver une vie de famille normale. Qu'est-ce qui est plus intéressant ailleurs que votre fils ici, dit-il en regardant une autre photo de ses parents sur le bureau. Á cause de vous, je suis obligé de me parler à haute voix pour ne pas devenir fou. Tout ce silence, ça rendrait dingue n'importe qui. Enfin heureusement je ne suis quand même pas seul au monde.

Il prit son portable et appela l'un des numéros en favoris.

-Allô Julie ?

* * *

Une tondeuse à gazon mugit. William se retourna et appuya son oreiller sur sa tête pour échapper au bruit intempestif.

-Raah… Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, grogna-t-il. Un dimanche en plus.

Il se redressa et regarda son réveille. 11H23. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa retomber en arrière. Il avait horriblement mal dormi. Toute la nuit, une paire d'iris lumineuses d'un bleu surnaturel l'avait hantée.

 _C'était vraiment étrange comme rêve. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est censé vouloir dire mais j'espère que ça va vite passer. Encore une nuit comme ça et demain c'est mort pour l'entraînement. Je suis crevé._

-Pff, la journée va être longue…

Finalement il se leva. Après s'être regardé dans le miroir il alla dans la salle de bain et alluma l'eau pour qu'elle chauffe le temps qu'il se déshabille. Enfin le temps qu'il enlève son boxer. Puis il entra dans la douche. Il s'abandonna avec un soupire de contentement au jet d'eau chaude qui délia peu à peu ses muscles tendus. Il profita de ce moment de tranquillité pour laisser libre cours à ses pensées, enivré par la douce chaleur. Son rêve lui avait rappelé la rencontre de la veille. L'insulte et la fuite de Lucas l'avait sensiblement énervé. Il avait été tellement choqué de voir le blond aussi peu reconnaissant que même son groupe s'était aperçut de quelque chose. Ils lui avaient demandé à plusieurs reprises ce qui n'allait pas. Il avait fallu plusieurs heures pour que la colère ne retombe. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement à cause de cette grosse contrariété qu'il avait fait se cauchemar. Mais ce matin il était enfin entièrement calmé. Après tout, pourquoi avait-il pris les choses autant à cœur ? C'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un lui parlait comme ça et cela ne serait certainement pas la dernière.

 _Bah je ne dois plus y penser. Il y a de fortes chances que je ne le revois pas avant un moment vu qu'il vient rarement en cours donc ça sert à rien de ressasser. Bon, aujourd'hui j'ai rendez-vous avec Marine. Faut que je trouve un endroit où l'emmener._

Á l'évocation de la jeune fille, le corps du beau ténébreux réagit aussitôt. Il n'était pas pressé alors pourquoi ne pas prendre le temps d'évacuer la pression accumulée depuis hier ?

Alors qu'il allait se prendre en main, deux prunelles bleu turquoise s'imposèrent à son esprit avec une phrase : « Un sportif qui joue de sa popularité pour ramasser des filles à la pelle ». Immédiatement, tout retomba, plus la moindre excitation.

 _Et merde ! Pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant. C'est malin…_

Du coup cela ne servait plus à rien de rester sous la douche. Il sortit, un peu frustré, et commença à se préparer pour son rencart.

* * *

Le lendemain, toute sa bande l'attendait devant le lycée.

-Alors comment ça s'est passé avec Marine ?

-Bien, pourquoi ?

-T'as rien à nous raconter ? Vous avez rien fait ?!

-On est juste aller se balader, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il se passe ?

-Arrête ! Hier, c'était dimanche. On sait tous que t'es parents ne sont jamais là le dimanche. Alors quoi ? Tu l'as fait venir chez toi pour boire un verre ?

-Tu l'as fait monter dans ta chambre ?

-Eh eh eh, on se calme, les tempera William amusé. Si j'ai vraiment fait ça, c'est pas à vous que je le dirais.

-Alors tu l'as vraiment fait ?

-Peut-être, répondit-il mystérieusement.

Á ce moment-là, une explosion de couleurs passa à côté de lui. Lucas entra dans la cour sans lui accorder la moindre attention, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. William le suivit des yeux quelques instants avant de revenir à la conversation.

La matinée passa puis le déjeuner et vint enfin l'après-midi. Pour aujourd'hui le programme c'était piscine. Il n'y en avait qu'une donc c'était en cour commun avec les Terminals S. Evidement lorsque William entra vêtu seulement de son petit boxer de bain, les gloussements fusèrent. Même le bonnet ne parvenait pas à le rendre ridicule.

-Pourquoi faut qu'on se tape les ES, râla un garçon de S. Au moins e Marine.

-Bah là, t'as son copain, rétorqua une fille avec un sourire niait aux lèvres.

-Ils ne sont pas ensemble.

-Pas encore.

Après plus d'une heure d'entraînement, tout le monde sortit de l'eau pour commencer les chronos. Le brun, frissonnant, attendait son tour sur le bord. Pour passer le temps il observait l'extérieur par la grande baie vitrée. La piscine extérieure était en travaux mais un grand jardin verdoyant l'entourait et rendait le spectacle du grand bassin vide moins triste. Soudain son œil fut attiré par un éclat blond. Lucas, appuyé contre un arbre et un livre à la main, bouquinait tranquillement. Décidément, il le voyait partout. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, on lui avait bien dit que l'adolescent était en S. il Apparemment il préférait être dehors plutôt que dedans.

Après le cours, les 2 classes retournèrent dans les douches puis aux vestiaires. Alors que les élèves sortaient, William fit le tour du bâtiment pour rejoindre le jardin. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'arbre qui cachait Lucas. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, toujours plongé dans son livre.

-Pas de piscine ? Demanda le brun pour lancer la conversation.

-Non, trop de monde, répliqua l'autre sans lever les yeux.

-Ah oui c'est vrai que tu n'aimes pas les foules.

Le blondinet ne répondit rien et le silence s'installa.

-Au fait, tiens, dit William en lui tendant le livre qu'il avait laissé tomber quelques jours plus tôt. Tu l'as oublié la dernière fois.

-Tu peux le garder. Je l'ai déjà lu plusieurs fois.

-Quand on te voit avec toutes tes couleurs, on ne s'attend pas à une lecture aussi lugubre.

En effet, le blond portait un pull fin bleu électrique et un pantalon gris.

-J'aime m'habiller comme ça, ça pose un problème ?

-Non, non. Juste que tu es assez voyant pour quelqu'un qui veut qu'on le laisse tranquille.

-Peut-être mais c'est comme ça. Quant aux livres, j'en ai plein et de plusieurs genres différents.

Le silence retomba. Cette fois-ci se fut Lucas qui le rompit.

-Tu m'as dit que je ne te connaissais pas et que je ne savais rien de toi.

-Oui et ?

-Et ce que tu as dit ce matin devant le lycée ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais.

Le grand réfléchit quelques instants puis se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec ses amis. Il se renfrogna.

-Ah ça. C'était juste pour les faire parler. En réalité, il ne s'est rien passé. Mais tu restes là à discuter alors que tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas avoir affaire aux gens comme moi.

-C'est vrai, confirma Lucas en fermant son roman d'un coup sec et en se levant. J'attendais que tu t'en ailles mais visiblement tu n'en as pas envie.

Il ramassa son sac à bandoulière, y fourra le livre et le passa à l'épaule.

-Bonne soirée, dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

William le regarda partir en marchant.

 _Lorsqu'il est seul,_ pensa-t-il, _il est beaucoup plus calme. Toujours désagréable, mais plus calme. Il pourrait presque être sympa. Par contre, il ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois dans les yeux._

Il fut soudain étonné d'avoir noté ce détail. Bah aucune importance. Il haussa les épaules et partit à son tour. Dans le bus il ressortit « sombre histoire » et l'ouvrit là où il s'était arrêté pour reprendre la lecture.

* * *

Il fallut encore deux jours avant que William et Marine ne sortent officiellement ensemble. Cependant, une partie des paris continuaient car finalement le brun avait révélé qu'ils n'avaient pas encore couché.

-Bon ok vous êtes ensemble. Mais si vous n'allez pas jusqu'au bout, y aucun intérêt.

-Mais laisse-le. Ils sont en couple donc ça va forcément arriver à un moment ou un autre. Tu l'as mauvaise juste parce qu'ils vont dépasser la durée sur laquelle tu as parié.

-Exactement ! J'ai misé pas mal alors ça m'arrangerait que tu passes à l'action avant demain soir.

-On verra bien, répondit-il. Mais si vous en avez fait un jeu c'est pas mon problème. Je vous l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, je n'ai pas de date limite. Je fais les choses comme elles viennent. Tant pis pour vous si ça ne rentre pas dans vos timings. Et je vous préviens d'avance, elle n'est pas là du weekend.

-Quoi ?! Tain c'est foutu pour moi alors ! Je vais tout perdre.

-J'ai envie de te dire désolé mais en fait non, se moqua William. D'ailleurs, elle arrive. On se voit tout à l'heure.

La jeune fille entra dans la cours et vint à sa rencontre. Sans échanger un seul mot, elle l'embrassa.

-Bonjour, lui sourit-il. Ça sent la bonne journée.

-Tu parles, soupira-t-elle. J'ai des devoirs surveillés jusqu'à ce soir. On ne va pas pouvoir se voir aujourd'hui.

-Ah bon ? Même ce midi ?

-Non. Entre les deux DS j'ai à peine 30 minutes pour manger. Je me suis pris un sandwich et je mangerais directement dans la salle.

L'air terriblement déçu, William acquiesça.

-Mais par contre, reprit-elle d'un ton enjôleur en posant une main sur lui, à la limite de la décence, demain soir je suis seule à la maison. Ça te dit un petit dîner tous les deux et passer la nuit chez moi ?

-Mmh oui, ça me semble une bonne idée, répondit le brun en descendant ses mains sur les fesses de sa copine. On pourrait passer… un très bon moment.

-Ça j'en suis certaine. Bon je vais aller dans la salle pour me préparer. J'ai 4 heures de disserte qui m'attendent. Á demain.

Elle sourit une dernière fois au jeune homme avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment. William, que le contact et la perspective de la soirée avait commencé à échauffer, réajusta discrètement son jean devenu trop serré d'un geste.

-Elle se fout de toi tu sais, déclara une voix derrière lui.

Le ténébreux adolescent se retourna pour découvrir Lucas adossé au mur, une main dans la poche et son portable dans l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Le blondinet rangea le téléphone et leva les yeux vers lui. William fut une nouvelle fois saisi par l'intensité du regard bleu.

-Exactement ce que cela signifie.

-Vraiment ? Ricana le sportif. Je suis étonné de voir que tu essayes de m'aider.

-Tu m'as… sortit du pétrin. Sans compter les fois où tu m'as prévenu pour le dernier bus et le livre que tu as voulu me rendre alors je te dois bien ça. Je déteste être redevable, encore plus quand c'est pour les mecs comme toi.

William esquissa un sourire.

-Je vois. Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que Marine se moque de moi ?

-Ça se voit. Elle te manipule. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est que tu finisses dans son lit. Enfin ça doit sûrement aussi être ton cas.

Á ses mots, la colère commença à monter.

-T'en n'as pas marre de coller des étiquettes comme ça sur tout le monde ? Commença à s'énerver le grand. Tu ne lui as jamais parlé et tu la juges, exactement comme tu le fais avec moi. Tu ne nous connais pas ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu sais des sentiments toi hein ?! Tu es seul !

Lucas, son beau visage auparavant simplement inexpressif, se rembrunit aussitôt. Son regard devint sombre et ses muscles se tendirent. William sentit immédiatement qu'il était allé trop loin.

-T'as raison, cracha le plus petit, j'y connais rien.

Il lui lança un regard assassin et se détourna. Sans comprendre pourquoi, William fit un pas en avant et lui attrapa le bras.

-Attends.

Sans crier garde, l'adolescent blond fit volte-face dès que l'autre le toucha et lui lança un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Par reflexe le brun contracta ses abdominaux pour encaisser. L'attaque ne lui fit pas vraiment mal mais il fut surpris par la force avec laquelle le svelte blondinet l'avait frappé.

-Ne me touche plus jamais, siffla-t-il d'un ton mortel.

Il passa devant le sportif interloqué, traversa la cour en courant et sortit de l'enceinte scolaire. Plus que le coup, c'était l'intonation avec laquelle les cinq mots avaient été prononcés qui avait paralysé le ténébreux beau gosse.

* * *

Lucas courait à travers le parc. Des larmes de colères coulait sur ses joues et l'aveuglaient à demi.

 _Connard ! T'avais pas le droit de me dire ça ! Tu dis que je ne te connais pas mais toi non plus tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est ma vie ! Si tu savais, jamais t'aurais dit une chose pareille ! J'avais raison depuis le début. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres, t'es même pire !_

Il ralentit après ce qui lui parut des heures et finit par s'arrêter. Il était en plein centre-ville. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc, pleurant encore à moitié et regarda sa main endolorie poser sur son genou.

 _C'est de ma faute. J'aurais pas dû m'en mêler. Je sais très bien comment ça fini. Tout ça pour lui rendre la pareil. Finalement la gentillesse, ça sert à rien, c'est pour les faibles._

Il se releva, rentra chez lui en bus et s'enferma.

* * *

Durant les heures qui suivirent l'altercation, William se sentit mal. Son moral était tombé au plus bas. Rien de ce que put dire ou faire son groupe d'ami ne réussit à lui changer les idées. Les yeux bleus saturés de rage l'obnubilaient. Il s'était énervé et avait balancé le premier truc qui lui passait par la tête. Il avait touché une corde sensible, trop sensible. Il ne se rendait pas bien compte de ce qu'il avait dit mais il était clair que c'était quelque chose qui avait fait très mal à Lucas. Le brun avait des défauts mais la méchanceté n'en faisait pas parti. Il n'aimait pas du tout le fait d'avoir été cruel.

 _Je dois m'excuser. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Je pourrais dire qu'il l'a bien cherché mais même en me disant ça je n'arrive pas à ne plus y penser. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait besoin de me dire ça ? Il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. C'est ma vie pas la sienne. Ou alors il était sincère ? Il voulait vraiment me prévenir ? Si c'est ça il a peut-être un bon fond. Et moi je suis un vrai débile. Non, ça partait peut-être d'une bonne attention mais il se trompe et il en aurait bientôt la preuve._

Le lendemain, jeudi, William attendait avec impatience sa nouvelle petit amie. Il était assis sur un banc juste à côté de l'entrée du bahut et envoyait des messages pour passer le temps. Les L terminaient une demi-heure après les ES ce jour-là. Tous ses amis étaient déjà rentrés chez eux le laissant patienter seul. La jeune fille ne tarda pas à se montrer, une légère moue sur le visage.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda l'adolescent en enlaçant sa copine.

-Y a un changement de programme. Finalement on n'a pas la maison ce soir. Je dois garder mon neveu, ses parents n'ont pas trouvé de baby-sitter.

-C'est pas grave, je vais t'aider à le surveiller. On pourra quand même être ensemble.

-Je ne préfère pas, répondit Marine en se détachant de William. Ses parents ne te connaissent pas et ils ne seraient pas pour qu'un inconnu s'occupe de leur fils.

-Mais si tu leur dis qu'on est ensemble et que tu me fais confiance ça devrait aller non ?

-Non je ne pense pas… Ecoute n'insiste pas. Pour ce soir c'est mort. On remet ça à une autre fois.

-Bon comme tu veux, soupira-t-il. Mais on se fait cette soirée à la première occasion.

-Oui, promis. Par contre il faut vraiment que j'y aille, mon neveu ne va pas tarder à arriver. On se voit demain.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa langoureusement le grand sportif.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Á demain.

-Mmh.

* * *

Lucas ne donna plus signe de vie de toute la fin de semaine. William qui pensait le revoir le vendredi, dû se faire une raison. Il ne reviendrait sûrement pas avant un long moment. Entre ça et Marine qui lui avait posé un lapin le jeudi, ces derniers jours n'étaient vraiment pas des plus joyeux. Evidemment ils s'étaient vus le vendredi mais la frustration était quand même là. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait voulu s'adonner au plaisir solitaire mais le regard bleu étincelant de fureur s'était encore manifesté et l'avait une fois de plus coupé dans son élan. Non, décidément c'était une mauvaise période.

Tout en ruminant ses pensées, William rentrait chez lui. Il avait passé la soirée avec sa bande dans leur bar préféré et avait raté le dernier bus. Il marchait dans la rue principale de la ville qui, malgré l'heure tardive était encore très animée. Soudain, Lucas sortit du cinéma devant lequel le brun passait. Le plus petit marqua un temps d'arrêt puis fit demi-tour et marcha droit devant lui, dans la direction opposée. William retrouva ses esprits et courut derrière lui pour le rattraper.

-Attend !

Il tendit la main pour l'arrêter mais se ravisa. Il accéléra, dépassa le blondinet et se planta devant lui, forçant l'autre à s'immobiliser. Lucas le foudroya du regard mais William n'y prêta pas attention.

-Attend, répéta-t-il à peine essoufflé. Je voudrais te parler.

-Eh bah moi j'ai rien à te dire.

-Alors tais-toi et écoute-moi. Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour. Je me rends compte que je suis allé trop loin alors excuse-moi.

Le blond garda le silence et continua à le toiser.

-Si tu as vraiment voulu m'aider je t'en remercie. Je pense que tu te trompes mais cela partait d'un bon sentiment.

-Je veux juste ne rien devoir à personne, il n'y a aucun sentiment là-dedans, répondit le plus petit donc le visage dur s'était adoucit.

-Si tu le dis, sourit William.

Á ce moment les portes à côté d'eux s'ouvrirent et une foule commença à se déverser dans la rue. Les deux adolescents ne s'en étaient pas aperçus mais ils s'étaient arrêtés devant la grande salle de concert de la ville et le spectacle venait de se terminer. Les gens sortaient du bâtiment surexcité en parlant et en criant. Ils s'amassèrent devant l'entrée et peu de temps après, les artistes apparurent. Ils furent acclamés et l'agitation monta d'un cran. William observait la scène au milieu de toutes ses personnes pour voir s'il connaissait le groupe. Il sentit alors qu'on lui attrapait le bras. En baissant les yeux il vit Lucas cramponné à lui, tremblant comme une feuille et la tête penchée vers l'avant. Le brun prit alors conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, au milieu d'une importante masse de gens. Instinctivement, il dégagea son bras et le passa autour des épaules du blondinet et le serra légèrement contre lui. L'autre toujours tendu s'arrêta cependant de trembler. Le grand tenta de bouger pour sortir de là mais Lucas était paralysé. Alors il attendit près d'une heure que la foule se disperse toujours en tenant serrer le blond contre lui. Une fois la rue dégagée, le plus petit se détacha lentement. Il n'y avait quasiment plus personne mais il ne put s'empêcher de recommencer à légèrement trembler.

-Ça va ? Demanda William inquiet.

-Mieux… merci. Je… je vais rentrer chez moi.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Non, ce n'est pas…

-C'est pas négociable, coupa le ténébreux adolescent. Tu es pâle comme un mort et tu es encore sous le choc. Je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer tout seul alors que tu es sur le point de faire un malaise.

-Je…

-Aller vient, on y va. Tu habites où.

-…Á côté du lycée.

-Raison de plus pour que je vienne avec toi. C'est assez loin d'ici.

-Et toi tu vis où ? Pas côté du lycée puisque tu prends le bus.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi. Allons-y.

Le beau brun avança la main mais suspendit son geste. Il regarda le Lucas, toujours secoué et lui saisit doucement le poignet. Á sa grande surprise, le blondinet ne chercha pas à le repousser. Il l'entraîna alors avec précaution à sa suite.

Lucas ne prononça pas un seul mot de tout le trajet. Il ne le montrait pas mais il était vraiment reconnaissant de ce que faisait William pour lui. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit au brun, il aurait été incapable de rentrer tout seul. Comme le sportif l'avait dit, il était au bord de l'évanouissement et sans sa présence rassurante, il ne serait pas aller loin. Ils marchèrent longtemps. Le blond avait fini par retrouvé ses esprits et avait libéré son poignet de la main de l'autre. Ils cheminaient côte à côte sans rien dire.

Après un peu plus de 30 minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la petite maison de Lucas.

-Voilà on est arrivé, dit-il. Tu… tu veux entrer ?

-Non, après tout ça tu dois avoir besoin de te reposer. Je vais te laisser dormir.

-Ça ne me dérange pas. Tu peux même rester pour la nuit si tu veux il commence à être vraiment très tard.

-Merci mais je vais plutôt rentrer chez moi.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda le plus petit.

-Certain. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne suis pas le genre de personne qu'on vient ennuyer.

-Oui ça ne m'étonne pas. Bon dans ce cas je vais aller me coucher.

-Passe une bonne nuit, répondit le brun en faisant demi-tour.

-William, l'interpela Lucas une dernière fois.

-Oui ?

-Merci.


End file.
